


Disney Vacation

by jacksonnw



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Disney World, M/M, Vacation, a little ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonnw/pseuds/jacksonnw
Summary: Tim, Kon, Jon and Damian go on a little vacation to Dinsey World. Tim and Kon want Jon and Damian to get together, Damian doesn't want anyone to know he likes Disney (they all do), and Jon just wants to talk to a princess.





	Disney Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> This is long overdue for my discord friend, Saya [here's her tumblr](https://saya-sama.tumblr.com)  
> Hope you like it! It's wicked unedited and I'll go back tomorrow and touch it up, but for now, enjoy this fluff.

“Are we there yet?” Jon whined from the back seat of the car. 

Kon turned around and looked at his brother. He knew the kid loved Disney, but this was getting ridiculous. He’d been talking nonstop since they got in the car. “No, Jon, we’re not there yet, just like we weren’t there five minutes ago, or five minutes before that.” 

Damian chuckled, “It’s no surprise Jon wants to get there so badly, he’s practically a Disney princess himself.” 

Jon smacked his best friend on the arm, “Oh really Dami, are you gonna sit there and tell me you didn’t beg me to watch The Lion King with you last weekend.” 

Damian’s cheeks heated up as he stammered, “I did not… I did not beg, Kent! I just knew you like Disney movies, that’s all.” 

At that, Tim knew he had to interrupt. This was too good a chance to embarrass his little brother and to make him see he’s not quite the adult he thinks he is. “You know, Jon, now that you mention it, I remember seeing a stuffed animal Simba in Damian’s room. And I even caught him trying to put a mane on Titus.” 

“Drake, you filthy liar! I did no such-”

Before he could finish, Jon burst out laughing, “Dami, why didn’t you tell me you loved Disney so much. Now we can have movie marathons every weekend!” He leaned over and wrapped his hands around Damian, pulling into a big hug. 

Tim nudged Kon and mouthed, “how are they not dating?” while pointing to Damian and Jon. Kon just smiled and shook his head, wondering how they both could be so oblivious. He and Damian definitely had their fair share of differences, but he couldn’t deny how good a friend he was to Jon. He and Tim talked about trying to get them together, and they hoped that a trip to Disney World would finally make it happen. With excellent planning from his boyfriend and a little bit of luck, another bat and super would be together by the end of the day.

 

As soon as Kon pulled into the parking lot, Jon shot out of the car. “Come on guys, I wanna beat the lines.” 

Kon laughed at his brother, “Jon, we’re here with two of Bruce Wayne’s kids, I don’t think waiting in lines is going to be a problem,” He paused to look at Damian and Tim, “We could always rent out the park, right guys?”

Tim glared at his boyfriend when he saw Damian’s eyes light up and turned to Damian to quickly shoot him down, “No, Damian. That was a joke.”

“Don’t worry Damian,” Jon grinned and grabbed his hand, “I’ll protect you from all the crazies here trying to get a piece of the Wayne fortune.” Damian pretended to scowl, but both Kon and Tim noticed that he didn’t let go of Jon’s hand until they reached the ticket booth. 

While Tim bought four day passes to the park and the most expensive set of fast passes they offered, Kon set out some ground rules for Jon and Damian to follow throughout the day. 

“Two rules for today, no powers and no swords, other than that, have fun boys.”

Damian and Jon looked at each other before looking back at Kon, “Seriously?” they asked.

Kon nodded, “What do I look like, Batman? Now go, explore the park, just meet us for lunch around noon.”

As soon as Tim handed them their passes, Jon dragged Damian off to find the nearest princess to talk to.

“I’ll bet you a month of monitor duty that they’ll be dating by lunchtime.”

Kon looked at the boys running off and shook his head, knowing this was a bet he was probably going to lose, “You’re on, but you have to do two months if I win. They’re practically dating already.”

 

It took a little bit of searching around the park, but once Jon got a glimpse of Cinderella, he broke into a sprint. 

“Seriously, Kent?” Damian panted as they ran, “You do know she’s not actually Cinderella, right?”

“Damian...shut up. I have to listen to you talk about different kinds of swords for hours every day. I think I get that they’re all pretty stabby, so you can let me have this.”

Jon’s retort left Damian speechless as they caught up to Cinderella. 

“Oh my god, Damian, what do I say?” Jon asked, pulling Damian to a stop. 

Damian sensed his friend start to panic although he had no idea why. It was just a woman in a costume. “Calm down, Jon. Just tell her how much whatever movie she’s in. You love Disney, we’re at Disney World, just pretend you’re talking to me about this stuff. I’ve heard you go on for hours.”

“Thanks, Damian. Do you want to talk to Cinderella too?”

“I think I’m good. You go show her you’re the biggest Disney fan at this park and I’ll wait on this bench till you’re done. But I get to pick what we do next.”

 

Jon slowly walked over to Cinderella, who was in the middle of a conversation with two girls, going over what to say in his head.

_You got this, Jon. You’re Superboy. You fight crime daily and go toe to toe with Damian Wayne, you can talk to a princess._

Luckily for Jon, Cinderella saw him standing nervously and came over to talk to him.

“What’s your name, little guy?” she asked with a smile.

“It’s… it’s uh Jon, Jonathan Kent,” Jon stuttered.

“Well, nice to meet you Jon, Jonathan Kent,” Cinderella replied. 

Jon laughed, realizing he’d said his name twice. After getting through introducing himself, his nervousness quickly became replaced with excitement. They talked about how cool the park was, and how Jon had seen and owned almost every Disney movie there was (his favorite being Snow White, which she agreed with but made him promise not to tell anybody), until their conversation got to Cinderella and Prince Charming. 

“So… you got any tips on getting that happily ever after?”

“Is there a certain princess you have your heart set on?”

Jon’s smile faltered just a bit, “Well actually,” he mumbled, “he’s more of a Prince Charming.”

Cinderella barely missed a beat, going into how she and Prince Charming fell in love. The most important thing was that she never tried to be someone she wasn’t, and she wanted Prince Charming to love her for who she was, flaws and all.

“Is that him over there?” she whispered, pointing at Damian, who was talking with a younger boy. 

Jon nodded his head, unable to form any words. He had known for a while now that the feelings he had for Damian were definitely more than platonic, but this was the first time he admitted to anyone else. 

“Well judging by how many times he’s glanced over to look at you, I’d say that happily ever after is looking pretty good.”

“You really think so? I never thought he’d actually like me back.”

“Jon, you’re one of the nicest and funniest people I’ve ever met at this park. That boy would be lucky to be your Prince Charming. Just go over there and be yourself. If he hasn’t fallen for you already, I’m sure he will soon.”

“Thank you so much, Cinderella.”

“Hey, what are princesses for?”

 

Jon waved goodbye to the princess and made his way over to where Damian was sitting, still talking to the kid. He wasn’t sure but it sounded like they were arguing about something. He sighed, only Damian could pick a fight with a little kid at Disney World. 

“Seriously? Robin is way cooler than Superboy,” the kid shouted.

Jon sat down as Damian began to respond, “I mean, sure, Robin is cool, partner of Batman and whatnot, but have you seen Superboy in action? He’s super strong, he can fly, shoot lasers out of his eyes and he’s the nicest hero out there.” Damian paused to lean in, “and, he even saved my life once.”

“Really?” the kid said, eyes wide. 

“Really,” Damian affirmed. “I’d pick Superboy over Robin any day of the week.”

Jon was at a loss for words. He was half convinced he was dreaming because there was no way Damian would ever say this kind of stuff about him, let alone in front of him. 

“Did you really mean all that?” Jon asked.

“Every word,” Damian said with a small smile. “You’re seriously amazing Jon, and I’m sorry if I don’t say it more, but I love working with you and…”

“And what?” Jon grinned, “You were gonna say you like hanging out with me too, weren’t you?”

“Wait to ruin the moment, Jon. Nice job.”

“Aw, you love me. L-O-V-E me.”

 

The rest of the morning flew by, both boys bickering, laughing and having fun throughout the park. By the time they had to meet up with their brothers, Damian and Jon were exhausted but happy, because they both loved Disney (although Damian still wouldn’t admit it) and loved spending time together. Neither one noticed, but they were holding hands on the way to meet Kon and Tim for lunch. 

Tim and Kon shared a knowing look at their (totally not dating) brothers walking hand in hand. They decided not to say anything, but it was pretty clear the Disney vacation plan was a success.

“Have fun on monitor duty, Kon.”

“Oh, shut up, Tim. You better be up there with me, we both came up with this plan.”

“My plan, you just drove here. But fine, I guess I can spend my Friday nights with you.”


End file.
